His name is Doctor Something
by AlienAbducted
Summary: A war that has raged for many years has now ceased; though maybe not for the best. Now Earth is in danger and only the Doctor, with a little help from a new friend, can save everything. Meanwhile, a dreamy teen called Milly desperatly wants an adventure..
1. On the road again

**Ok. I put this up once but there were LOADS of things I had to change due to almost fatal writers block. So I'm putting it back on chapter by chapter. Sorry if this is confusing. ******

Prologue: On the Road Again

The Doctor had never really been bored before, well, he had, that's a lie, of course he had, nine hundred years worth of emotion, there was bound to be plenty of boredom in there. It had been a while though, since he had been _really _bored, he was always too busy to be bored. There was always something to do; planets to save, enemies to defeat, shelves to put up. That made him smile, and he pulled out his trusty sonic screwdriver from his jacket pocket.

"Oh, what to do" The Doctor mumbled to himself "The whole of time and space at my finger tips and _you_ decide to shut down for a Paradox scan!"

He turned his attention to the TARDIS engine. It's usual bright green light was now dim, and occasionally it would let out a small mechanical whining noise.

"I mean, why?" He asked it "I'm careful. I know all the rules and dangers of being a time traveller. I went to school! I passed the exams! I've never caused _that_ much trouble". He paused "Well, once". He paused again "Well, maybe more than once. But that's besides the point. You live and learn, move on, take notes not to do things again! I can handle it! I'm brilliant, I can handle anything!"

The Doctor stood up and went over to the small screen on the side of his ship and prodded it with a finger "Where are we anyway?"

A small grid appeared on the screen and he stared at it

"Orbiting Earth" He muttered "Just above Switzerland. Well that's just wonderful. So I can't even go for a walk!"

The Doctor walked down to the TARDIS doors and pulled them open. Earth stood below him, it was beautiful. Oceans and mountains seemed so small and insignificant from space. Stars glittered around it in the blackness, making the universe seem so alive, which it was. To any ordinary person, this would have been awe-striking. Looking down at such a small planet that seemed so impossibly huge, making galaxies and solar systems in the distance, billions of times bigger, seem so tiny.

But the Doctor seemed almost uninterested at such a view, and he closed the doors again.

"How long is this going to take, anyway?" He said "All of a sudden I'm really in 

the mood for some chips!"

He remembered the last time he had eaten chips, when he had taken Martha back to Earth, after she had complained that she needed some normal food rather than all this new alien stuff he had been feeding her. Back when she was still his companion. But Martha was gone now, she had left him, and he had no one to talk to, or eat chips with.

The thought saddened him, and he went back up to the controls of his ship.

Well, no matter what happens, he thought while flicking switches and pulling levers, I'll still have my faithful old space ship to keep me company.

Suddenly, the TARDIS burst into life, rocking about violently, knocking the Doctor off his feet.

"What? WHAT!?" was the Doctors first response, as he was thrown from one end of his ship to another. He finally managed to grab hold of a ledge and hoisted himself upwards. He stumbled round to the screen and frowned at it.

That can't be good, he thought, That can't be good at all.

Whatever was wrong, it was somewhere on Earth, and the TARDIS was heading straight for the problem. It came to a sudden halt and the force of it threw the Doctor onto his back, and he whacked his head against the metal flooring. "Ow!" He moaned "Careful!"

After he'd got up and brushed himself down, the Doctor ran down the small set of stairs and opened one of the doors. There was a small sign outside of the TARDIS to his left.

"Sunbury Cross?" He thought out loud "I'm in London again!"


	2. A Walk In The Shadows

-1Chapter 1: A Walk in the Shadows

The night was dark and cold in the streets of Sunbury. Trees swayed gently in the midnight breeze. The streets and alleys were quiet and empty, people huddled in their houses, away from the shadows, sleeping or fighting off the eeriness of the night with music and dimmed lights.

But there was one person out on that night, walking through the streets, enjoying the peace of it all, the silence. A girl, about thirteen, in a long black coat and black jeans, plodding along casually in flat soled Converse Shoes. Although her features were darkened and dulled in shadow, they stood out prominently. Her hair was dark under the dim moonlight, and was thick and wavy with a mixture of curls and frizz. She had a full face, although not round, with a small mouth and large bright eyes, even though they were tired looking and had pupils of a darkish hazel colour. Her skin was smooth a her cheeks glowed a rosy red, which was even visible in the darkness.

She knew exactly where she was going, she knew the place like the back of her hand. Her strides were confident and sharp, but her thoughts were distant and dreamy, something she was very good at, her mind was a creative and artistic one. Stories and poetry, love and friendship, to this girl, her imagination was her greatest ally. You could see it in her eyes, which often drifted from one place to another. The girl turned her attention to a small space behind a large shrub, it was bathed in shadow, and there was a small, unidentifiable object that seemed almost alive, almost staring, keeping watch in the dim light. The girl could hear a small voice in the back of her head, taunting her against her will;

You can feel it, can't you? The night, the darkness, its creeps up your back and sends shivers down your spine. You can't stop the fear protruding your thoughts, that fear that someone, something, is watching you, even following you, closing in. You can almost feel that icy hand, about to touch your shoulder, so close…

Milly swerved round, hands held up defensively, a jolt of adrenaline ran up her body.

Nobody there, she was still alone. It was just a branch. She was alone, completely alone. For some reason that didn't sound as good as she first anticipated. She glared at the tree that had made her jump like that, and in the gloom it seemed to glare back. Trees are scary in the dark, they're like massive beasts with sharp claws, ready to snatch you up, or imprison you in their trunk hollows like so many other children that walk around in the middle of the night for no good reason. Nice leafy afros though. That made Milly chuckle a little and she looked round to see if anyone had heard.

Humour's the trick, Milly thought to herself, wets down the fear, and gives you something to say to people tomorrow. Might even be able to practice for a stand up comedy act and be the new Peter Key.

Don't push it! Her common sense told her.

I'm only having a laugh! She thought back.

Yeah well, stick to the tree jokes luv.

"Man, I should really stop talking to myself" She said out loud.

She remembered what she had said about being alone. The thought had scared her. Why? Surely by being alone you are in the safest position than if you were not alone, if there were other people around. By being alone have you really anything to fear except maybe losing your sanity from boredom?

Mind you, Milly thought, with an imagination like mine, your never truly alone, or bored. Making up little stories in your head, it's fun. You can be anywhere, anyone, with anyone.

She sighed, remembering her longings, hopes and dreams, how they seemed so unreal, too crazy and impossible.

A girl can dream though, Milly thought, a girl can dream.

She walked down another alley in the gigantic maze of alleys that were situated so close to her house. As she looked round, she could see rubbish piled high around the bramble bushes and stinging nettles. Washing machines, tyres, loo seats, people threw anything and everything round there, the poor mans eBay; pound for the Tesco's trolley! One pound, going once, twice. Sold! To the 'County Council Environmental Agency', oh, they're not here! Surprise, surprise.

Throughout this, she had come to a conclusion, there were two types of alone; you can be completely alone, with no one around, strangers or not. Or you can be in that on-your-own alone position, people everywhere, but no one you know. That can be scary, especially at night.

Milly wasn't sure which one of them she wanted to be at that point. She looked up at the sky, the stars were dim. Most were invisible, which wasn't surprising considering it was so close to the inner part of London City, all those city lights drowning out the beauty and tranquillity of the view into space.

A few years ago, Milly had gone to the isle of white on a last resort camping holiday. After a rubbishy entertainment night in the main hall, she and her family had stepped outside, under the night sky. And as they walked back, Milly had looked up and seen what felt like every star in the universe. A star of every size and brightness, each one danced and twinkled before her like they had put on a show for the whole world to see. She couldn't imagine them as the massive balls of fire that you see so often in Sci-fi films and documentaries.

Milly's mum had nudged her and told her that when you die, you turn into a star, and the better a person you've been, the brighter you shine at night. Milly had said that if that was the case, when she died, she'd be the sun, which had made everyone laugh.

Milly knew that it was just a children's story, that you didn't turn into a star when you died, that stars were formed when a cloud of gas, dust and nebula is compressed by gravity (a fact she'd picked up out of an old astronomy book), but the notion was pleasant, and the thought amused her, being a five pointed yellow thing with frizzy hair, wearing jeans and trainers.

The memory somehow saddened her, as she looked up at the not-so-starry city sky. There was one star, that shone brighter than any other, it stood in space, proud and twinkling.

You're on your own right now, Milly thought to the star, Just like me!

It seemed to glow brighter then, like it agreed with her.

How much Milly wanted to see them, up close, those pointed yellow things, to see the universe. Or have any adventure, at all, to discover a secret, treasure, that would be cool, or maybe meet someone as ambitious as she was. Milly could just imagine him, the courage, the gadgets, the pin-striped suit…

She was pulled out of her fantasies when she heard a rustling noise behind her. Milly turned her head, but saw nothing.

Suddenly, two hands grabbed her hips from behind and squeezed hard. Milly jumped and shook violently, biting her lip to stop herself from screaming, she bit too hard and there was a metallic taste of blood on her tongue. Her thoughts at that point were wild and frantic 'Kick him in the groin! Now! No! He might have a gun! Or a knife! Run! Oh my God, all these nights of foolish wondering and now I'm about to get mugged, or raped, or murdered! I should have stayed at home, I could have been in bed…'

"Hi!" a rather casual voice said, a boys voice, no older than Milly. She recognised it instantly. The shaken girl whirled round, only to be standing face to face with a dear friend, a stupid grin planted from ear to ear.

"JACK!" Milly growled. The boy called Jack chuckled spitefully at her obvious shock.

"Oh sorry, did I scare ya?" he asked, his faking innocence so pungent she could almost smell it.

"Shut up! That wasn't funny!" Milly demanded.

"Yes it bloody well was!" Jack managed to say, now giggling uncontrollably.

"You laugh like a little girl, you know that, don't you?" Milly retorted, extremely frustrated that he was now feeding his amusement off her anger.

But Jack wasn't listening "Oh, your face!"

"How would you know?" She pouted "I had my back to you!"

His smug smile faded and he scratched his head "Yeah, well, I bet it was priceless anyway"

She glared at him, and, unlike the tree, he looked down at his shoes, the novelty of his little joke finally slipping away. He knew that she had never liked being sneaked up on or panicked, and he felt a slight guilt caressing his conscience

"Well, you were just very lucky I didn't kick you in the nuts!" She lectured after a few moments silence.

Jack looked up and grinned at her, the twinkle of life back in his wide eyes. "Thought you were gonna hate me again" He mumbled sheepishly "Or even worse, slap me!" He laughed.

"Don't give me ideas" Milly replied, giving him her unique death stare, her face the picture the seriousness.

Jack looked slightly worried at that point and shielded his face with both hands.

"You know" Milly said, after thinking "By doing that, you are just leaving open so many other options." She made a sudden movement that looked like she was about to knee him in the stomach and he let out a funny squealing noise, ducking away from her.

"Come on, lets have another walk round" Milly offered "Work off some of that extra adrenaline!"

Jack nodded, and Milly looked back up at the sky, searching for her star.

She frowned, it was gone, the star had vanished.


End file.
